


Bleed for you.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Nosebleed, The Queen and The Guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet your soulmate, you get a nosebleed. It makes every meeting messy and leaves little room for subtlety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed for you.

**Author's Note:**

> So, writers block decided to stop me writing what I should be writing and instead write a nonsensical au where you get a nose bleed when you meet your soulmate. (I may make it a multi-chapter or I may just leave it as a drabble).
> 
> (Also, I really really love Allison and Renee, so I hope i did them justice).

The first time Allison had been heard of soulmates, she was five and the world was still filled with excitement. Her adopted father had sat with her in an attempt to stop her from running off again (she had so much energy, back then. Never able to sit still for more than a few moments) and had spoke of them for hours.

He’d told her that one day she come across somebody and they would just be a perfect fit- they’d balance each other out, two halves of one soul. He told her that loving your soulmate is love in it’s purest form. She had delighted in it, back then. The idea of finding someone you could love with everything you had was exhilarating.

(Among all that, he hadn’t mentioned the fact that it would be a messy meeting and she probably shouldn’t wear white for it. That talk came much later).

As she grew older, the idea grew duller. Unrealistic. Love like that didn’t seem real and if it was, she didn’t want it. She didn’t need someone to support her- despite what her parents thought- and she wasn’t going to let anybody (let alone something as stupid as fate) decide what she was going to do with her life. No, all she wanted was to play exy.

(She loved the adrenaline of it, the feeling you got when brawling with people bigger than you and tearing them down from the pedestal their massive egos put them on. The satisfaction of fighting your way to the top, tearing the ball away from the other team though your own sweat and exertion).

But her deal with her parents went awry (keeping up appearances and playing exy was a little difficult, especially when the two contrasted each other) and she ended up in the hospital, lamenting the fact that she’d probably never touch an exy racquet again, now that her parents had their proof that she couldn’t be their daughter and do what she loved.

(People must be having a field day over it. She could just see the headlines:

_“Spoilt princess ends up in hospital as a ploy for attention. When will she stop?  
_

_Reynolds willful rebellion shows no end.  
_

_Heiress pushes her privilege to the point of hospitalization.”)_

But then David Wymack came and she found herself a member of the Palmetto state foxes (and disowned, but she could remedy that with a bit of time and effort). The team had a poor reputation, but she didn’t care about that. (What people thought of her wasn’t her problem. She wouldn’t bend to anyone). She could play exy again and if anyone tried to knock her down again, they had another thing coming.

(Plus, it was another chance to spit in her parents faces).

When she came to the university, soulmates were the last thing on her mind. So, needless to say, she wasn’t particularly happy when she opened the door to her new room and was greeted by a girl with hair like a rainbow; not that she had a chance to look before blood was gushing out of her nose (and, apparently, the rainbow girl was experiencing similar troubles). Allison shoved her sleeve to her nose in an attempt to stem the blood, eye’s narrowed as she processed what this meant.

(She’d found her soulmate. And her shirt was probably ruined now).

She didn’t want a soulmate. She didn’t want to be bound, not by people and especially not by fate. She didn’t want to be told who to love- her parents had done enough of that- and she wasn’t going to lie down and let anyone walk over her.

(She didn’t have anything against the rainbow girl, but if she thought she was going to suck up and be nice because their noses spit blood when they meet each other, she had another thing coming).

Once the flow had been stemmed, she was able to return her attention to assessing the other girl, who seemed to be doing the same thing. 

(Now that she looked closer, the girl seemed to be all wispy hair and gentle smiles, but underneath there was an underlying air danger that was fascinating. There was nothing weak about her).

Allison returned the smile with a sharp grin (Strong, huh? She felt they would get along), lacing her words with obnoxiousness as she said:

“Interesting welcome party you have here. Do you always greet people by making them bleed?”

Surprisingly (or maybe not so much, if the cross hanging from her neck meant anything), her provocation was simply met with the same gentle smile:

“No, it only happens sometimes and usually in less pleasant circumstances. You must be a special case.”

(Oh, she liked her indeed). A hand was proffered:

“ I’m Renee Walker. It’s nice to meet you.”

She grasped her hand and shook (her grip was strong and palms calloused in a way that said there was a very interesting backstory here), and returned:

“Allison, but I’m sure you know that already.”

_(She wasn’t going to love her because she was her soulmate. But that didn’t mean she had to hate her)._

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
